Many different types of computer networks implement dynamic routing protocols to configure routes for delivering messages to their destination. The routing protocol chooses routes by optimizing path cost metrics and may be subject to constraints. Compared with more traditional (e.g., wired) networks, the strict resource constraints (e.g., limited memory, computation, and communication capabilities) combined with highly dynamic link characteristics typical of Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs) pose a number of challenges for dynamic routing protocols. That is, while route stability is generally important for any network, it can be especially important in LLNs due to their resource constraints. Link failures can cause expensive route repair operations. Effects on end-to-end communication performance (e.g., latency, throughput, and reliability) are difficult to maintain in the presence of link failures, especially in such resource-constrained environments.